


The Good Life.

by Shannalot



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: AU, F/M, M/M, Possibly unfinished, band au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 00:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2367650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shannalot/pseuds/Shannalot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aster pines over the winter prince from his favorite band, he doesn't expect to ever get to see him. (this might not ever get finished!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Its the night before the concert Aster has been waiting for, he should feel excited, but instead he feels like his stomach is flipping around and he gets a little nervous thinking about it. It was hard and took a lot of work but he managed to score a back stage pass to the concert. “Hey! Earth to Aster? You there? Or can I have the rest of your carrot cake?” The voice snaps him out of his thoughts, shaking his head and giving a roll of his eyes to Ana. “No ya cant have it, and even if I said you could you wouldn’t eat it. It’d damage your pearly whites.” letting out a small huff he takes another bite of his cake. “Whats got your pants in a twister Mr. grouchy?” she takes a small drink of her tea as she stairs at him.

“Its the concert Ana, im a little nervous about meeting the winter prince.” He hunches his shoulders slightly. “I mean, me; nervous? Come on right?” She pats his arm softly giving him a wry smile. “I’m sure it has nothing to do with the fact that you have the hots for the winter prince am I right?” Aster glares at her, but the look she shoots back at him makes him lower his head in defeat and sigh. “I mean, I know the chances of some one like him being interested in me let alone other men is slim t’none tooth but…” he pauses and looks at his hands before looking back at Ana. “I have to hope don’t I?”

Ana clasps his hands in hers and gives them a gentle squeeze. “Aster I’m sure things will go fine, heck even if you don’t end up wooing him you might become good friends right? That has to count for something. I know you do like his music Aster, you wouldn’t get this worked up over some one if you just thought they had a pretty face.” she gives his hands another gentle squeeze, making Aster look up at her with a small smile. “Just like you said Aster, hope for the best, An if push comes to shove you become good friends and he invites you to his concerts, you get to be close to him and listen to his music. Not to bad right? Heck even if that’s not it at least you got to hang out with him and talk for a bit right? Plus I hear you got the only back stage pass he was handing out thanks to Nick right?”

He nods his head in agreement “Yeah, Nick managed to get me the ticket from his boss, bloke might be Christmas crazed but…he might not be all bad.” Ana lets out a small laugh at that. “No he’s a great guy, but the christmas thing is a bit much some times even I have to agree.” She laughs before adding “And I'm dating the guy!” The two of them laugh for a bit. Aster feels his nerves come down and he relaxes. The hope that things will be fine, and he might come out of this with a friend (or more if he wants to be honest about it) The rest of the day is a blur.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack awakes to the sound of some one whispering in his ears “-ake up.” What ever it was and whatever it was saying wasn’t important, he sighed and relaxed again trying to fall back in to the bliss of sleep. A few more moments pass and the voices seems to shift his bead a bit and something is leaning a little too close. He hears a sharp in hale before a it yells “Wake up maggot!” With a start Jack flails his limbs about, smacking his head and arms against whatever it was that had just shouted at him. “Well good morning to you sleeping beauty.” The voice sounded irritated and amused at the same time, looking over to where it came to see who it was.

“There are better ways to wake some one up Jokul and you know that.” Jack grumbles as he rubs his abused head. “One of these days your going to give me a heart attack, what would the fans do if that happens? The two of us know they come to see me and not your ugly mug.” Jack teases, and maybe he but a little bit of venom in to it but rude awakening is rude.

Jokul only laughs “Oh yes your princely ice cube, all they come to do is look at your face cause between you and me im the better singer.” Jack sighs and lets out a small chuckle. “Maybe they do and maybe you are but neither of us seem to get near hyde…well maybe you do; in a few different ways.” Jokul falls back and lets out a full belly laugh at the remark. “Oh you know it princey, I get close to that slab of man in every way I can and anywhere I can.” Jokuls grin is wide and hellish and he gives Jack an exaggerated eyebrow waggle only to have Jack push him in response.

“I know a little too well thank you kindly.” He sighs and shakes his head. “Today’s the concert, think we practiced the new song enough” giving Jokul a side long glance and adding “I hope everyone likes it, this ones a lot more…forceful I want to say but that probably isnt the right word.” he sighs and lays back.

Jokul just rolls his eyes at jack and lets out an exaggerated sigh. “Come on Jack! You keep worrying about it like this and you’ll blank on stage in front of everyone!” He gives Jack a light shove before throwing an arm over his shoulder. “Relax Jack, we practiced the song fine and we always do great.” Jokul smirks at jack before adding “Even with that shit voice of yours.” Jack relaxes at the light jab. “Yeah yeah.” As the two stand to get out of the room; the door is swung (violently in Jacks opinion and not violently enough in Jokuls) open and an irate looking Hyde coming in to view.

“Oi! Whats taking the two of you so long? We going to be late for our own show or what?” Jack and Jokul smirk at each other before they stand and give Hyde a speaking look. “Oh no, the two of you aint going to get me down that easy, and I’m not going to be late for the bleeding meeting Pitch wants to hold before the show and have him bitch at us about everything.” He pauses and glares at the two in front of him “Again, now lets go.” Hyde walks off leaving Jack and Jokul in the room, a small moment passes before the two of them start laughing


	3. Chapter 3

Aster could not believe it, here he was at the concert he had wanted to be at listening to the person he wanted to because he had an amazing voice, but he could hardly hear the music over his mind being lost to the way Jack moved when he was on stage, the way his face was animated with the emotion he was trying to give to the song. Aster snaps back when he hears Jack start talking.

“Alright Bergs! You guys are going to get a bit of a treat, this is a song I just finished writing a few months ago and I haven’t played or talked about it anywhere! So today The Winter Court is going to reward our subjects and let you all be the first to hear this song ever!”

Aster couldn’t believe it, not only had he gotten in to one of the concerts of the bloody year, but he was going to hear a never before heard song! He shivered in anticipation being brought back in to the moment once again by a voice on stage. “If you ask me its about time the royal ice cube started writing stuff like this.” the dark haired frost commented, he looked back and saw the drummer roll his eyes and shake his head, but it looked like that was the last comment as the guitar picked up a beat and the rest of them kicked in.

“The good life is what I need,”

“Too many people stepping over me”

“The only thing that’s been on my mind”

“Is the one thing I need before I die!”

Asters breath caught in his throat, the emotion and the power behind his voice, the way he stood as he sung, breath taking didn’t come close to good enough to describe him.

“All I want is a little of the good life!”

“All I need! Is to have a good time.”

Oh sweet easter, Jacks smile when he sung that chorus, the way he licked his lips slightly and angled in a flattering way when he said the good life, it made things down south feel a bit…tight. His voice was just so wonderful the slight aggressive tone, the cocky way he strutted on stage as he sang the chorus only proved to make Jack that much more attractive and Jack himself knew it.

“I don’t really know who I am”

“It’s time for me to take a stand!”

“I need a change and I need it fast!” (Aster will forever deny to Tooth that he let out a small whimper at that line and the way Jack all but gave them a show.)

“I know that any day could be the last!”

The kick of the drum, the beat of the music, the force of the guitars all mixed in to one with Jacks voice and he didn’t notice that he had manged to get closer to the stage and Jack…Jack had noticed him, he was looking at him! Jack gave him a long look for a moment before he smiled a devilish smile and had the crowed push Aster on stage and Jack all but plastered himself to Aster as he continued to sing. Oh dear god he could feel the way Jacks voice rumbled against his from the speakers and from his body pushed against him.

“Hold on! Hold on! I always wanted it this way!”

(“You never wanted it this way!”)

“Hold on, Hold on! I always asked for it this way!”

(“You never asked for it this way!”)

“I always wanted it this way!”

There’s a small pause as Jack leans closer to Asters face, his breath slightly chilly, the distance causing Asters face to heat up and Jacks cool breath against him causes him to shiver, his hands move to Jacks waist and this seems to egg him on more and inches away from kissing…Jack leans up and nips at Asters nose before rushing back with a smile that says so many things but Aster cant think because he’s lost and still has the feeling of Jack in his hands, he doesn’t notice the song end or the fact that he’s being dragged back stage until Jack is back in his sight with a soft amused smile.

He feels his face warm up and he seems to have forgotten how to speak. “So you’re the guy who got the back stage pass huh? Well its nice to meat you.” He squints at the name on the pass. “Aster? Huh isn’t that a flower? Either way its nice to meat you Aster.” Aster cant help but smile as the night passes.


End file.
